twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
David Bowie
David Bowie, właśc. David Robert Jones (ur. 8 stycznia 1947 w Londynie, zm. 10 stycznia 2016 w Nowym Jorku) – brytyjski piosenkarz, kompozytor, autor tekstów, multiinstrumentalista, producent muzyczny, aranżer, a także aktor, aktywny w przemyśle muzycznym od 1962 roku. Był również malarzem i kolekcjonerem sztuki. Zaczął występować jako David Bowie, aby nie mylono go z wokalistą zespołu The Monkees o nazwisku Davy Jones. Prócz tworzenia nagrań solowych, pracował też jako producent między innymi takich artystów jak Lou Reed, Iggy Pop czy The Stooges. Bowie był główną postacią w muzyce popularnej przez ponad cztery dekady i jest znany jako innowator, zwłaszcza w latach 70. XX wieku. Zyskał międzynarodową sławę dzięki charakterystycznemu barytonowi, eklektyzmowi pracy, głębi intelektualnej, a także opanowaniu gry na ponad trzynastu instrumentach. Oprócz swoich umiejętności muzycznych jest uznawany za symbol androgynicznego piękna, który był charakterystycznym elementem jego wizerunku, zwłaszcza w latach 70. i 80. XX wieku. Przeszedł do historii jako jeden z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów rockowych wszech czasów. W ciągu pięćdziesięciu dwóch lat kariery nakład ze sprzedaży wszystkich jego płyt wyniósł 140 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. W 1996 roku uhonorowano go miejscem w Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W 2002 roku został sklasyfikowany na 29. miejscu listy 100 najwybitniejszych Brytyjczyków według BBC. W 2004 roku magazyn „Rolling Stone” sklasyfikował go na 39. miejscu 100 najwybitniejszych artystów muzycznych wszech czasów. To samo czasopismo w owym roku umieściło go również na 23. miejscu 100 najlepszych piosenkarzy wszech czasów. W 2006 roku znalazł się na 64. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych metalowych wokalistów wszech czasów według „Hit Parader”. W 2011 roku „Rolling Stone” umieścił jego utwór „Heroes” na 46. miejscu 500 najlepszych piosenek w historii muzyki. Życiorys 'Dzieciństwo' Bowie urodził się w Brixton w Londynie, ale większość dzieciństwa spędził w miasteczku Bromley (obecnie także część Londynu). Jego matką była Margaret Mary Burns, ojcem – Hayward Stenton Jones. Miał chorego psychicznie przyrodniego brata Terry’ego, który zmarł w 1985 roku. 'Lata 60' W 1962 roku Bowie założył swój pierwszy zespół, a w wieku piętnastu lat zaczął grać na gitarze w lokalnych klubach młodzieżowych i na weselach. Karierę artystyczną rozpoczął jako wokalista i saksofonista w różnych zespołach bluesowych, między innymi The Lower Third. Nie udało mu się jednak odnieść żadnych sukcesów komercyjnych. Po tych doświadczeniach postanowił kontynuować karierę jako solista. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jego późniejszej kariery była łatwość, z jaką potrafił zmieniać swój publiczny wizerunek dla potrzeb własnej muzyki i sztuki, często antycypując przyszłe muzyczne trendy. W młodości był pod silnym wpływem sztuki awangardowej, od teatru ulicznego i mimów do Commedia dell’arte. Duża część jego twórczości to wymyślanie i kreowanie postaci odzwierciedlających i uwypuklających jego muzykę. Jego pierwszym przebojem został w roku 1969 utwór „Space Oddity” (Kosmiczna osobliwość), który został wydany w czasie pierwszego lądowania ludzi na Księżycu. Wcześniej jednak Bowie wydał dwie płyty (David Bowie – później znana także jako Man of Words, Man of Music w 1967 i Space Oddity w 1969, które spotkały się z dość ciepłym przyjęciem krytyków, ale nie sprzedawały się dobrze). Jego pierwszy singlowy przebój „Space Oddity” przeszedł zupełnie niezauważony za pierwszym razem, zanim stał się przebojem, powtórnie wydany z okazji lądowania na Księżycu. Wydana na albumie pod tym samym tytułem wersja „Space Oddity” znacznie różniła się od swego singlowego pierwowzoru. Towarzyszył jej również zupełnie inny teledysk. 'Lata 70' Jego następny album, The Man Who Sold the World (1970), odrzucił folkową i akustyczną stylistykę jego pierwszych płyt. W nagraniu wziął udział hardrockowy gitarzysta Mick Ronson, a cały album ma bardzo ciężkie, twarde brzmienie. Tytułowy utwór z tego albumu został później nagrany przez szkocką piosenkarkę pop Lulu, a w latach dziewięćdziesiątych w wersji akustycznej „unplugged” przez amerykańską grupę Nirvana. Kolejna płyta, Hunky Dory (1971), była częściowym powrotem do akustyczno-folkowej stylistyki jego pierwszych albumów i zawierała obok banalnych i lekkich utworów jak „Kooks” (dedykowany jego synowi urodzonemu w 1971, znanemu jako Zowie Bowie, noszącego nazwisko Duncan Jones) i „Oh! You Pretty Things”, a także „The Bewlay Brothers” (utwór częściowo autobiograficzny i również o jego bracie Terrym). Na tym albumie Bowie złożył także hołd wielu artystom, którym zawdzięczał pomysły i natchnienie: „Song for Bob Dylan” (dedykowana Bobowi Dylanowi), „Andy Warhol” (dla Andy’ego Warhola) i „Queen Bitch” (dedykowana dla The Velvet Underground). Rok później Bowie został producentem solowego albumu Lou Reeda pt. Transformer. Hunky Dory i przebojowy singel z tej płyty „Life on Mars” okazały się sukcesami, podnosząc Bowiego do rangi supergwiazdy w Wielkiej Brytanii (w okresie 18 miesięcy w latach 1972-1973, cztery albumy Bowiego były w pierwszej dziesiątce tamtejszej listy przebojów płyt LP, miał on także 8 Top 10 przebojowych singli). Kontrowersyjna okładka albumu The Man Who Sold the World, na której Bowie ubrany jest w „sukienkę” (nie było to kobieca sukienka, ale „suknia męska” – „men dress” zaprojektowana przez awangardowego brytyjskiego kreatora mody Michaela Fisha), była zapowiedzią pierwszej publicznej persony Bowiego – androgynicznego, przybyłego z kosmosu Ziggy’ego Stardusta. Ten pomysł został bardziej rozwinięty i wykorzystany na jego następnej płycie, jednej z najważniejszych i najlepszych płyt w historii rocka, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (1972). Ziggy… to album koncepcyjny, opowiadający historię kariery kosmity, który przybył na Ziemię, gdzie stał się gwiazdorem rocka. Bowie identyfikował się z postacią Ziggy’ego, aż do przesady w czasie tournée promującego tę płytę Bowie pojawiał się na konferencjach prasowych jako sam Ziggy, przez cały czas nie wychodząc z roli jaką dla siebie stworzył. Kariera Ziggy’ego skończyła się tak samo niespodziewanie jak się zaczęła, w czasie koncertu w roku 1973 Bowie obwieścił, że jest to jego ostatni koncert – mówił to jako Ziggy, a nie jako David Bowie. The Rise And Fall… , wiele z nich opisuje odczucia i reakcje Bowiego na temat sławy, a także o konflikcie wyobrażeń i rzeczywistości na ten temat. Bowie powrócił do tych tematów na jego następnej płycie Aladdin Sane (1973), pół koncepcyjnym albumie opowiadającym o rozpadzie współczesnego społeczeństwa. Największym przebojem z tej płyty był „Jean Genie” (często interpretowany jako opowieść o innym piosenkarzu Iggym Popie), drugą popularną piosenką tej płyty jest także nowa wersja przeboju zespołu The Rolling Stones, „Let’s Spend The Night Together”. Tytuł tego albumu stanowi grę słów nawiązującą do frazy A Lad Insane (Zwariowany chłopak. Następny album Bowiego, Pin Ups (1973), to chłodno przyjęta przez krytykę, ale popularna wśród publiczności płyta z przeróbkami piosenek innych artystów. Największą popularność z tej płyty zdobył utwór „Sorrow”, który dotarł do 3. miejsca brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Na wydanej w rok później Diamond Dogs (1974) Bowie powrócił do pomysłu albumu koncepcyjnego. W oryginalnym zamyśle ta płyta miała bazować na powieści George’a Orwella pt. Rok 1984. Nie uzyskał jednak pozwolenia od potomków Orwella na użycie tej książki jako punktu wyjścia do swojego albumu i ostatecznie materiał zamieszczony na tej płycie nie uzyskał zamierzonego kształtu. Motywy z tej książki przewijają się jednak na całym albumie – wystarczy wsłuchać się uważnie w teksty piosenek: tytułowej, „1984”, „Big Brother” czy jednego z największych przebojów Bowiego z tej płyty – „Rebel Rebel”. W roku 1975 Bowie wystąpił w kultowym filmie Nicolasa Roega Człowiek, który spadł na ziemię (The Man Who Fell to Earth, 1976), jako kosmita, który przybył na Ziemię w poszukiwaniu wody dla swojej planety. Jego pierwsza kreacja aktorska została dobrze przyjęta przez krytyków i była początkiem flirtu Bowiego zarówno ze srebrnym ekranem, jak i deskami sceny teatralnej. W tym czasie Bowie po raz pierwszy radykalnie zmienił swój image, porzucając glam rock i nagrywając w Ameryce Young Americans. Płyta Young… brzmiała zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednie albumy Bowiego. Utrzymana w stylistyce białego soulu (blue-eyed soul) płyta była swoistą odpowiedzią tego artysty na amerykańską muzykę, którą usłyszał, przebywając w Stanach Zjednoczonych w czasie tournée związanym z płytą The Rise... Jego nowa persona, niezmieniona na następnej płycie Station to Station (1976), to Thin White Duke, śpiewający, według określenia samego Bowiego, „plastikowy soul”. W tym czasie Bowie ciężko uzależnił się od kokainy i wielu krytyków temu przypisywało jego bardzo wyalienowane teksty i dziwnie brzmiącą muzykę. Sam Bowie stwierdził kiedyś, że w ogóle nie pamięta sesji nagraniowej do albumu. Według muzyka w tamtym okresie miał „żywić się” jedynie mlekiem, czerwoną papryką i kokainą. 'Trylogia berlińska' Pod koniec roku 1976, bardzo zainteresowany nowo powstającą muzyką niemiecką, Bowie przeniósł się do Berlina Zachodniego, gdzie nagrał dwa następne, klasyczne już albumy i zajął się produkcją nagrań innych wykonawców, w szczególności Iggy’ego Popa. Station to Station stał się punktem wyjścia do następnego albumu Low (1977), który był pierwszym z trzech albumów nagranych w tak zwanej „trylogii berlińskiej” wspólnie z Brianem Eno. Utwory z Low zostały zainspirowane ówczesnym niemieckim rockiem (tzw. krautrock), a w szczególności muzyką grup Kraftwerk i Neu! (udział w projekcie zaproponowano Michaelowi Rotherowi, który był członkiem obu tych grup, ale ten odmówił). Piosenki z Low stosunkowo proste, z powtarzającymi się motywami muzycznymi, były odpowiedzią, reakcją Bowiego na popularny wtedy punk rock (jeden z proto punkowych artystów Nick Lowe nagrał płytę zatytułowaną Bowi jako formę podziękowania dla Bowiego). Druga strona Low zawierała utwory wyłącznie instrumentalne. Status Bowiego jako prekursora i nowatora jednej z najbardziej wpływowych osób w świecie muzyki rockowej potwierdzał wtedy niezaprzeczalny slogan, który promował Low – brzmiał: „Jest nowa fala, jest stara fala i jest David Bowie”. Druga strona Low zawiera kompozycję Bowiego i Briana Eno pt. Warszawa. Od tytułu tego utworu wzięła swoją nazwę brytyjska grupa Warsaw – znana szerzej pod późniejszym mianem Joy Division. Następna płyta, „Heroes” (1977), nagrana m.in. z Robertem Frippem, zawierała muzykę zbliżoną do płyty poprzedniej, ale już nieco bardziej przystępną. Ogólny, bardzo przygnębiający nastrój był wyraźnie inspirowany nastrojem zimnej wojny panującym wtedy w Berlinie, symbolizowanym przez podzielone miasto, w którym Bowie wówczas mieszkał. Tytułowa piosenka została światowym przebojem i pozostaje jedną z najbardziej znanych kompozycji Bowiego. Ostatnia płyta w „trylogii berlińskiej”, Lodger (1979) została najchłodniej przyjęta przez fanów Bowiego jako trudno przystępna płyta, ale i ona zawierała utwory, które stały się przebojami – „D.J”, „Boys Keep Swinging” i „Look Back In Anger”. 'Lata 80' Pierwsza płyta Bowiego wydana w latach osiemdziesiątych, Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps), 1980, symbolicznie zamknęła cykl wszystkich płyt Bowiego, wydanych w poprzedniej dekadzie35. Największym hitem z tego albumu została piosenka „Ashes to Ashes”, w której Bowie opowiada dalszy ciąg przygód „Majora Toma” z jego pierwszego przeboju „Space Oddity”. W ironiczny sposób Bowie demaskuje bohatera tej piosenki, jest to także jeden z wielu utworów w twórczości tego artysty, który zawiera autoironiczne i autobiograficzne wątki. Album odniósł sukces komercyjny w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie zajął 1. miejsce tamtejszej listy przebojów. Następna płyta, Let’s Dance (1983), była całkowicie nowym zwrotem w twórczości Bowiego. W przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich płyt, Let’s… była od początku do końca pomyślana jako płyta komercyjna z łatwymi i przystępnymi piosenkami. Album ten został wyprodukowany przez Nile’a Rogersa z grupy Chic. Utwór tytułowy z tej płyty uznawany jest ze jeden z rockowych standardów, a z płyty tej pochodzą też dwa inne przeboje „Modern Love” i „China Girl” (ta ostatnia piosenka była wcześniej nagrana przez Iggy’ego Popa, który zresztą jest jej współautorem, a teledysk do wersji Bowiego był przez dłuższy czas na „czarnej liście” MTV z powodu zbyt śmiałych scen erotycznych). Let’s… był też ważnym kamieniem milowym w karierze gitarzysty Steviego Raya Vaughana, który grał na tej płycie, a później miał odbyć z Bowiem trasę koncertową Serious Moonlight Tour, którą jednak opuścił po konflikcie dotyczącym honorarium i został zastąpiony przez innego gitarzystę Earla Slicka. Let’s… pokazało też nowe wcielenie Bowiego, tym razem bez oficjalnej nazwy, Bowie kreował się na nienagannie ubraną supergwiazdę, eleganckiego gentlemana. Pomiędzy Scary Monsters i Let’s Dance, Bowie nagrał swój trzeci już przebój, który dotarł na pierwsze miejsca list przebojów; była to piosenka „Under Pressure” zaśpiewana wspólnie z grupą Queen. Kolejny album, Tonight (1984), został bardzo chłodno przyjęty przez krytyków, którzy uważali, że był to pospiesznie wydany album tylko po to, aby zdyskontować rosnącą wówczas na nowo popularność Bowiego. Najciekawsze fragmenty tej płyty to duet Bowiego z Tiną Turner – „Tonight”, nowa wersja singla grupy Beach Boys – „God Only Knows” i przebój „Blue Jean”, który został zilustrowany bardzo długim, bo aż piętnastominutowym wideoklipem w reżyserii Juliena Temple’a (który później nakręcił film pt. Absolute Beginners, w którym wystąpił Bowie, i w którym to filmie Bowie zaśpiewał trzy piosenki – tytułową, „Volare” i „Motivation”. Never Let Me Down (1987) jest uważany przez większość krytyków i sympatyków Bowiego za najsłabszy w jego karierze – sam Bowie przeprosił w jednym z wywiadów za kiepski materiał zawarty na tej płycie. Obrońcy tego albumu zwracają uwagę na to, że utwory znajdujące się na nim nie są złe, wyglądają one blado tylko jeżeli porówna się je z poprzednimi osiągnięciami tego artysty. 'The Machine i lata 90' W roku 1989, po raz pierwszy od wczesnych lat siedemdziesiątych, Bowie założył regularny zespół muzyków, Tin Machine nagrywając i występując w nim nie jako supergwiazdanieencyklopedyczne, ale „jeden z członków zespołu”. Tin Machine, hardrockowy kwartet, wyraźnie inspirowany muzyką zespołu Pixies nie odniósł dużych sukcesów nagrywając dwie studyjne i jedną koncertową płytę przy raczej przeciętnych recenzjach dla wszystkich tych przedsięwzięć. Tin Machine stanowiło jednak początek dłuższej współpracy Bowiego z gitarzystą Reevesem Gabrelsem. Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych Bowie udał się na bardzo długie tournée Sound+Vision Tour, które ogłosił jako ostatnie w swojej karierze (niezbyt wiele osób w to jednak uwierzyło – jak się później okazało, całkiem słusznie), w czasie koncertów grał swoje największe i najpopularniejsze przeboje. W 1992 roku Bowie wziął udział w koncercie The Freddie Mercury Tribute, poświęconym pamięci wokalisty Queen – Freddiego Mercury’ego. Wykonał trzy piosenki: „Under Pressure” (w duecie z Annie Lennox), „All The Young Dudes” (w którym zagrał na saksofonie; gitarzystą wspomagającym był Mick Ronson) oraz „Heroes” (również z udziałem Ronsona). Swój występ Bowie zakończył modlitwą w intencji Mercury’ego, który był chory na AIDS. Jego pierwsza solowa, studyjna płyta od czasu Let’s… to Black Tie White Noise (1993), na której producentem ponownie został Nile Rodgers (który także wyprodukował Let’s Dance). Piosenki z owej płyty nagrane w stylu soul, jazz czy nawet hip-hop spotkały się z bardzo dobrym przyjęciem krytyków, wielu z nim uznało tę płytę za znacznie lepszą od Let’s…, ale nie była ona takim samym komercyjnym sukcesem, tym bardziej że zbankrutowała wtedy wytwórnia płytowa Savage Records, która tę płytę wydała. Na wznowienie tej płyty fani Bowiego musieli czekać dziewięć lat. Bowie nadal eksperymentował muzycznie, jego następny album The Buddha of Suburbia (1993, muzyka ta powstała jako ścieżka dźwiękowa do serialu telewizyjnego pod tym samym tytułem) przeszedł raczej niezauważony, mimo że większość krytyków wyrażała się o nim bardzo dobrze, a jedna z piosenek z tej płyty, „Strangers When We Meet” została przez wielu fanów i krytyków uznana za jedną z lepszych w karierze Bowiego. Ta sama piosenka w innej aranżacji została włączona do następnego projektu artysty, bardzo ambitnej, artystycznej płyty 1.Outside (1995). W oryginalnym zamyśle Bowiego Outside miała stanowić pierwszą cześć nielinearnej opowieści o sztuce i morderstwie, która jednak nie została ukończona. Po śmierci muzyka wyznano jednak, że miał w planach kontynuację. Na Outside do Bowiego powtórnie przyłączył współtwórca wcześniejszej „trylogii berlińskiej” Brian Eno. Dwa lata później Bowie wydał płytę Earthling (1997), zawierającą elementy muzyki jungle i drum and bass. Album ten promował singel opublikowany wyłącznie w internecie i możliwy do zakupienia wyłącznie na oficjalnej stronie Bowiego. Już wcześniej Bowie bardzo często eksperymentował z nowymi technologiami i mediami. Następna płyta, Hours… (1999), zawierała między innymi utwór „What’s Really Happening”, napisany wspólnie z fanem, który wygrał internetowy konkurs. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych Bowie stworzył także BowieNet i wydał tzw. Bowie Bonds (akcje, których zyski miały pochodzić z tantiem za sprzedawane w przyszłości albumy). We wrześniu 1995 udał się w kolejną trasę koncertową, nazwaną Outside Tour, tym razem głównym gitarzystą został Gabrels (z Tin Machine). Kontrowersyjnym wyborem Bowiego okazał się zespół Nine Inch Nails, który otwierał jego koncerty; wybór ten był równie chwalony, jak i krytykowany przez fanów artysty. Założyciel Nine Inch Nails, Trent Reznor, wielokrotnie mówił, że Bowie miał wielki wpływ na jego muzykę. Reznor zremiksował też jedną z piosenek Bowiego z „1. Outside” – „The Heart’s Filtry Lesson” i wystąpił w wideoklipie do piosenki „I’m Afraid of Americans” (która także później zremiksował). W 1998 Todd Haynes zrealizował film pt. Velvet Goldmine (jest to także tytuł jednej z piosenek Bowiego z czasów Ziggy’ego Stardusta), zawierający wiele wątków z życia Bowiego, zarówno prywatnego, jak i publicznego. Nawet slogan promujący ten film The Rise of a Star… The Fall of a Legend (Wzlot gwiazdy… upadek legendy) w oczywisty sposób zapożyczony był z tytułu najsłynniejszego albumu Bowiego. Sam Bowie stwierdził, że podobała mu się fabuła tego filmu, nie podobała mu się jednak realizacja, która nie oddała atmosfery lat siedemdziesiątych. Nie dał on także pozwolenia na użycie jego piosenek w tym filmie. 'XXI wiek' Pierwszy album Bowiego w XXI wieku, Heathen (2002), zdobył zarówno uznanie krytyków, jak i szerokiej publiczności. Producentem albumu został Tony Visconti, który współpracował już wcześniej z Bowiem w latach siedemdziesiątych na wielu albumach tego artysty. Następny album Bowiego, wydany rok później, to Reality (2003); Bowie raz jeszcze udał się na ogólnoświatowe tournée, tym razem pt. „Reality”. 25 czerwca 2004 Bowie przeżył zawał serca w czasie koncertu w Pradze. Pierwszą diagnozą był nerwoból w ramieniu, okazało się jednak, że Bowie ma poważnie zablokowaną arterię i potrzebna była natychmiastowa operacja. 1 lipca 2010 roku na oficjalnej stronie artysty pojawiła się informacja o planowanej reedycji klasycznego albumu Station To Station. Oprócz samego albumu, 3 płytowy box zawierał koncert nagrany w Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale (NY) 23 marca 1976. Zgodnie z notką prasową wydawnictwo było również dostępne w wersji rozszerzonej (5 CD oraz płyty winylowe) i ukazało się na rynku 20 września 2010. Kolejny album Davida Bowiego The Next Day został zapowiedziany 8 stycznia 2013 roku (w dzień 66. urodzin muzyka). Tego samego dnia wydano pierwszy promujący ją singiel Where Are We Now?. Album ukazał się 8 marca 2013, a jego polska premiera miała miejsce 11 marca 2013 roku. Najnowszy album Blackstar (zapisywany jako ★) miał swoją premierę 8 stycznia 2016 roku. 'Śmierć' Piosenkarz zmarł 10 stycznia 2016 roku, dwa dni po swoich 69 urodzinach i premierze albumu Blackstar, w otoczeniu rodziny, 18 miesięcy po zdiagnozowaniu u niego raka wątroby. Jego ciało poddano kremacji w Nowym Jorku zgodnie z jego wolą nie uczestniczyli w niej rodzina i przyjaciele, a także nie życzył sobie pogrzebu. 31 marca 2016 odbył się koncert na cześć jego pamięci w Nowym Jorku. Zgodnie z wolą jego testamentu zażyczył sobie by po śmierci prochy zostały rozsypane na wyspie Bali z rytuałem buddyjskim. 24 lutego 2016 w czasie rozdawania nagród BRIT Award uhonorowano go pośmiertnie nagrodą BRIT Icon Award. Bowie jako aktor Pierwszą poważną kreacja filmową Bowiego była tytułowa rola w filmie Człowiek, który spadł na ziemię, za którą zdobył znakomite recenzje, podobnie jak wcześniej za jego sceniczną rolę jako człowiek-słoń w broadwayowskiej The Elephant Man. Od tego czasu Bowie sporadycznie występował w innych filmach. Znakomitym przyjęciem spotkał się w filmie Nagisy Oshimy Wesołych świąt, pułkowniku Lawrence (1983), w którym zagrał jeńca wojennego w japońskim obozie. Bowie zagrał także krótki epizod jako marynarz w filmie grupy Monty Pythona Żółtobrody oraz jako Poncjusz Piłat w filmie Martina Scorsesego Ostatnie kuszenie Chrystusa. Następnym filmem Bowiego był Absolute Beginners (1986), ale film spotkał raczej chłodne przyjęcie krytyków i był klapą finansową. W tym samym roku Bowie wystąpił jako król goblinów w bajkowym filmie fantasy Jima Hensona Labirynt (Bowie napisał też i zaśpiewał kilka piosenek w tym filmie). Obok wielu epizodycznych rólek w różnych filmach i serialach, Bowie zagrał wampira w filmie Zagadka nieśmiertelności, płatnego mordercę w Ucieczce w noc, wcielił się w postać Andy’ego Warhola w Basquiat i pojawił się jako tajemniczy agent FBI Phillip Jeffries w Twin Peaks: Ogniu krocz ze mną. W 2006 roku zagrał w filmie Prestiż, wcielając się w postać Nikoli Tesli. W 2007 użyczył głosu postaci Maltazara w filmie Artur i Minimki. Bowie zagrał samego siebie w niemieckim filmie Christiane F. – My, dzieci z dworca Zoo. Fabuła filmu opowiadała o nastoletniej dziewczynie, która pierwszy raz zażyła heroinę po koncercie Davida Bowiego. Muzyk użyczył również swoich utworów na ścieżkę dźwiękową do tego filmu. Życie prywatne Jego pierwszą żoną była modelka Mary Angela Barnett (Angela Bowie), którą poślubił 19 marca 1970 w Londynie. Rozwiedli się 8 lutego 1980 roku w Szwajcarii. Następnie Bowie związany był z somalijską modelką Iman, z którą wziął ślub 24 kwietnia 1992 roku w Lozannie. Jego dzieci to Duncan Jones z pierwszego małżeństwa oraz Alexandria Zahra Jones z drugiego. Był ateistą, chociaż jako nastolatek w 1967 roku poznawał nauki buddyzmu. W 1993 roku w wywiadzie wyznał, że na poziomie prywatnym wierzy w Boga i że ta wiara jest niepodważalna. W wywiadzie dla Esquire w 2005 roku powiedział jednak, że jest pod wrażeniem tego wszechświata, ale niekoniecznie wierzy w istnienie jego stwórcy. 22 stycznia 1972 roku w wywiadzie z Michaelem Wattsem dla rockowego czasopisma „Melody Maker” powiedział, że jest gejem, po czym we wrześniu 1976 w rozmowie z Cameronem Crowe dla gazety „Playboy” stwierdził, że jest biseksualistą. W wywiadzie dla muzycznego magazynu Rolling Stone z 1982 roku wyznał jednak, że jest heteroseksualny, a wcześniejsze deklaracje były wymysłem jego menedżerów, którzy zmusili go do kłamstwa pod wpływem ówczesnej mody na homoseksualizm wśród rockmenów. Wyznał, że pomimo dobrego przyjęcia jego orientacji seksualnej w Europie, zagroziła jego karierze w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jego pierwsza żona wyznała w 2012 roku, że był przez pewien czas w związku z Mickiem Jaggerem z grupy The Rolling Stones. Dyskografia center|260px Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja ósma' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Marcin Przybylski *Beata Kowalska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji